Talking To The Moon Destiel
by casthetic
Summary: Castiel Novak finds out he’s moving to Lawrence, Kansas and believes this is a new start. What happens when he meets the popular Dean Winchester who happens to be the Quarterback of the football team and a lady’s man?


I slowly opened my eyes to find myself looking at my ceiling. It was pitch black, not even the moon light seeping into my room through my blinds. I had one arm under my head with the other at my side. My arm was numb. Probably from laying on it all night, I supposed. Surprisingly I wasn't tired. I turned my head slightly, feeling a sharp pain in my neck and down my spine which made me stiffen and become completely uncomfortable. With the hand already behind my head, I gently pressed my fingers onto my spine, putting a small amount of pressure on it. I glanced at my clock, which was sitting next to me on my night stand. As well as being the only somewhat light in my room at the moment.

5:18 am. Seeing those numbers just made my head hurt. My head throbbed and I squeezed my eyes shut. I yawned and opened my eyes again to find myself looking at my ceiling. Again. In less than 2 and a half hours, I'd have to leave for school. _Can today be different?_ This was the question I asked myself each morning, before getting from bed. Ever since high school started, I've been bullied everyday. I couldn't help but wonder why. _Why can't I be like everyone else? Why couldn't I just be normal for once and be invisible like most people?_ I hated seeing people around school be bullied and beat until they can barely hold on anymore. So I tried my hardest to stay invisible and not cause any attention to myself whatsoever. But you know. My past caught up with me and now I'm the one being bullied and beat until I can barely hold on anymore. Most of the time, I only need maybe one or two more punches and there I'm done. But of course they don't because that would be murder. Even if they really want to. Sometimes I really want them to go that extra one or two punches just so it can end. Just so I can be done with everyone and everything. Just so I can be done listening to my mind scream at me about how it's _all my fault._ Yes I believed that because it was my fault. All of it.

I jumped when I heard my alarm clock make it's first sound. I clenched my fists, making each of them into small balls with my nails digging into my skin. It had no effect on me, not even a slight cringe. After all, I do do much worse.

I whipped my head to my door when I heard it swing open. I sighed, releasing my clenched fists and popped my jaw.

"Cassie! Your alarm clock has been going off for the past 15 minutes. Will you shut that fucking thing off anytime soon! Actually anytime soon would be great!"

My little brother Gabriel whisper-yelled at me through clenched teeth. He obviously didn't want to wake up their Mom or other siblings. I rolled my eyes at the small figure standing in my door way. I pulled my arm out from underneath my warm blanket. It turned to ice as it touched the freezing cold air filling my room. I moved my hand anyway and "gently" slammed my alarm clock off. Gabriel's bitch face immediately turned into a bright white smile. "Thank you big brother." He exclaimed before strutting out of my room. I smiled and shook my head at my little brother. He was such a pain at sometimes, but I really do love him with all- no not all- most of my heart. I corrected myself and nodded. I turned to my alarm clock now reading 6:59 am. My smile faded as I remembered I have school today. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Let me stay home, please. I really don't want to go to hell again._ I twisted my lip as I thought.

 _Maybe if I faked being sick today, I might not ha-_ Suddenly something grabbed my foot and dragged me out of my heated bed, dragging me out of my thoughts as well. Something was wrapped around my ankle as I slipped from underneath my blankets to the ice cold air that was my room. My eyes had widened and I fell to the ground, which was much colder than the air surrounding me and scraping my legs. Questions shot from every direction into my already confused and hurting brain.

"Time to get up big bro! No missing school today!"

I should have known. Of course it was him. I sighed and let my head hang causing another sharp pain in my neck. "Get out Gabriel." I said underneath my breaths.

"No problem! Happy to help my big brother anytime anywhere any-"

"Gabe."

"Yes big brother?"

"Get out before I chuck something at your annoying little face."

That's when I heard shuffling noises become quieter and quieter. I lifted my head and picked myself up to get ready for another day of hell.

After getting out of the shower, I stood in front of my mirror, which was foggy because of the hot steam. I placed my hand on it and moved my hand across the mirror. This left a clear area image of _me_ looking back at _me._ I stared into my own eyes.

 _It's all your fault. It's all your fault he's gone. He's dead because of you. You killed him._

I shook my head trying to release myself from the voice inside my brain. I turned around and walked out of my bathroom to finish getting ready. I walked throughout my cold room, drying my hair with the towel in my hand before tossing it onto my bed. I dug around through my drawers trying to find something to wear. I pulled out a pair of black jeans which somehow still fitted me perfectly and a blank white t-shirt that I slipped on over my warm damp skin. I began heading out my bedroom door when I stopped myself in the doorway.

 _Somethings missing._ I told myself then walking to my closet where my mirror laid. I smiled as I reached into the closet and pulled out my- no not mine- my dad's old tan trench coat. I corrected myself and nodded. I slipped it on over my t-shirt. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly before allowing a tear to pass and slide down my cheek. _Good memories._ I turned and walked out my bedroom, downstairs.

"Morning Cassie!" Gabriel grinned as I sat down at the stool next to him. I glanced at him and then rested my head in my hands. He obviously noticed but he knew I was mad at him because I don't like when people barge into my room without knocking which he accepted.

"Good morning Castiel." my mom's voice sounded happier and more enthusiastic today than most days. I lifted my head from my hands. "You're in a good mood?" I said tilting my head.

Gabriel jumped from his chair as I said that. "Yep! You won't believe it Cassie! Mom can I tell him? Can I tell him? Can I tell him? Please??" He pleaded with an overly big smile spread across his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. _Why was he so happy- no not that- why was he so happy about sharing Mom's news with me?_ I corrected myself and nodded.

"Of course you can, baby!" Gabriel was Mom's favourite and everyone knew that. There was no point in trying to change her mind. She wouldn't change her opinion. Ever.

"Yay!" Gabriel jumped from his seat. Again.

"Gabe. Calm down."

"No! Cassie you won't believe it! You won't believe it!!" He smiled even more. _Wow. How big can that boy's smile grow?_ I asked myself glancing at his mouth then back to his eyes. It was silent as he continued smiling.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of Gabriel's face. "Earth to Gabriel."

"Guess!"

"Huh?"

"Guess! Guess what Mom's news is! Guess!!"

"Okay? What's Mom's news?"

"No! You have to guess!"

"Gabe. Just tell me."

"No! Guess!"

"Just tell me Gabriel."

"No! No! You must guess. It's what you want most!"

"Okay. Yep. Lost interest." I turned to Mom. "So what's the huge news?" I guess Gabriel felt threatened or rejected or something because he grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him again.

"Mom's interview!"

"Yeah? What abo-"

"She got it! She got the job!"

My eyes grew wide and I jumped from my seat onto my feet. "Y-you-you got it?!" I almost screamed. I was so happy I couldn't feel my legs. Or my arms. Or anything. I could just feel my heart pounding into my ribcage.

"Yep." Mom smiled.

Gabriel jumped from his seat. For the third time. "We're moving to Lawrence!!"

 **A/N: Hey this is my first story! This whole chapter was about Castiel and when he finds out that he and his family are moving to Lawrence. And we all know who lives in none other than Lawrence, Kansas ;) ! I hope you like it and thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear reviews!**

 **-xoxo**


End file.
